reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
General Store
visiting a store.]] In the Old West, a General Store kept the population stocked, most of the time by selling, buying, and trading items. A general store almost never had the same stock twice to stay profitable. General stores appear in Red Dead Revolver, Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2, and Red Dead Online. Red Dead Revolver In Red Dead Revolver there is a general store in Brimstone, operated by Ralph Clover. The prospector's wagon also serves as a mobile version of a general store. Several missions have store interfaces during the mission and some NPCs offer items for sale when spoken to. Most of the items available in the Brimstone general store are only available once and a completely different selection will be found during the next visit. The same is true for most of the non-weapon items offered during missions. Other stores such as the Tailor, Saloon, and Bank will keep items available during subsequent visits. Red Dead Redemption In Red Dead Redemption, the General store stocks consumables such as apples, survivalist maps, and other inventory items and will purchase the items Marston collects in his travels such as animal hides, horns, claws, plants, etc. In smaller towns lacking a Gunsmith, such as Chuparosa, the general store may sell ammunition, but not weapons. General Stores are usually opened at 7 A.M. every day and closed at 7 P.M. every night. However, the General Store at Manzanita Post has been known to stay open as early as 1 A.M. This, however, may just be a glitch. Horse Deeds can be purchased at varying prices depending on the player's honor level and the type of horse. A Horse Deed for a specific breed only appears for purchase once that breed of horse has been broken in at least once. More valuable horses are in better physical condition and can run longer and at higher speeds while less valuable horses are of lesser health and are noticeably slower and quicker to run out of stamina. The very cheapest horses are usually very weak and sickly. On some occasions, a thief will rob the store. The player will then have the choice of killing or hogtying the thief and getting a reward from the storekeeper. Depending on whether you kept the thief alive or not, the player will receive a larger sum for keeping them alive. Red Dead Redemption 2 Red Dead Online Trivia *Sometimes, when playing as Jack Marston, the clerk may talk about Jack's father, John Marston. *The clerk appears to be based on a character who owns a general store in a town similar to Armadillo in Dakota Incident. *In one of the pre-release screenshots (upper right), the buy/sell menu is different than the retail version. It was likely a previous style that was scrapped and replaced with the retail version before production. **In the image below it, the sell menu has bat wings, an unattainable item in Red Dead Redemption. However, the player can get them by killing an Undead Bat in the Undead Nightmare DLC. **Sometimes in the MacFarlane's Ranch General Store, the clerk can be heard saying, "Need something? I can order it for ya and have it in a couple of weeks." This is a reference to the 2000 comedy film O Brother, Where Art Thou?. *It is possible (but rare) for an NPC to get stuck in a general store after it closes. If they were intended to be there, it would be as if they were shopping. If they just walked in there or was pushed in there, they would be walking around in random places, usually next to the door. Locations Red Dead Redemption West Elizabeth *S.M. Neely Ship Chandler and Grocer, Blackwater *Manzanita Trading Co., Manzanita Post New Austin *H.R. Putnan's General Merchandise, Armadillo *MacFarlane's Ranch General Store, MacFarlane's Ranch *River Traders Pawn Shop, Thieves' Landing Nuevo Paraíso *Mercado del Sol, Chuparosa *Mercado, Escalera Red Dead Redemption 2 / Red Dead Online New Austin * Tumbleweed * H.R. Putnan's General Merchandise, Armadillo West Elizabeth * S.M Neely Ship Chandler and Grocer, Blackwater * Cooper's General Store, Strawberry * Wallace Station New Hanover * Worth's General Store, Valentine Lemoyne * Rhodes General Store, Rhodes * Horner & Co. General Store, Saint Denis es:Tienda Category:Amenities